


Interlude: Trying New Things

by plotholes_ahead



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Think Too Hard About The Biology, Egg Laying, It's Just Egg Porn, M/M, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is Me Playing With Other People's HC's, Xeno, this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead
Summary: Eli wants to try something. It doesn’t go smoothly, instead becoming quite stuck, but luckily Thrawn is present to offer his assistance.His mouth continued its hungry descent, grazing over small lumps gently protruding from Thrawn’s lower abdomen, easy to hide most months unless for some reason Thrawn was unable to partner with Eli.He wondered how many his body would be welcoming in this evening.Three.He kissed one of them and perked up. “Can we try something new?”Thrawn shot him a curious look, lifting his head from the pillow. “New?”
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Interlude: Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Datura Metel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523839) by [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo). 



> This fic is based in the wonderful, yet haunting Datura verse. I highly recommend it, but heed the tags!  
> Thank you JessKo for letting me play in the world you created and encouraging me to finish this fic; it undoubtedly fueled my unhealthy obsession with Chiss laying eggs.

  
Eli Vanto lay stretched out casually along the length of the couch, his whole body relaxed and basking in the simple knowledge that he currently didn’t have to worry about a single thing. Truthfully, there was very little he ever had to worry about. Thrawn had most things under control on any given day at any given moment, but getting acquainted to a new ship, crew, captain, position… all of it, had not been an entirely smooth transition. 

He and Thrawn were finally getting into the swing of their new normal after having been aboard the Blood Crow for six months. Their lives had seemed a chaotic storm of rules and regulations and protocol and Eli had to admit this feeling of effortless bliss, with his head resting peacefully in Thrawn’s lap, was a much appreciated recess. 

A glance up at Thrawn to see his red-eyed gaze staring lovingly down at him with the same content expression on his blue face suggested that he was not the only one who appreciated this short hiatus. A gentle squeeze of his side where Thrawn’s hand lay and a twinkle in his eye confirmed it. 

He smiled sweetly then twisted to meet Thrawn halfway for a kiss, faint and featherlight. As he stretched his body back out, the familiar cramping sensation in his lower abdomen sent an uncomfortable ripple of awareness through him. He felt his insides roll, followed by a small shift and thud that seemed to reverberate inside of him. 

Huffing, he slipped out from under Thrawn’s arm and made his way to the ‘fresher. It was time. This would be the first time he’d pass Thrawn’s eggs after having them released some place other than down his throat. 

As much as their lives may have changed over the past six months there was one thing that remained routine. Every month Thrawn’s cycle would prompt his body to release anywhere from 2-4 eggs into a mucous membrane of a living host. 

The first time this had happened, he’d approached Eli back at Royal Imperial, desperate, slightly ashamed and with a question in his eye. Eli knew Thrawn had been concerned about causing him pain, mainly because he’d never been with a human before, but Eli had unreservedly hopped on the opportunity for a number of reasons. Two were absolutely certain: first, to help his new friend because he knew there was no one else and second, the idea of Thrawn releasing seeds, or eggs, inside of him made him curious, sure, but also horny as fuck. 

As he sat on the toilet with his feet propped up on the small stool Thrawn kept to the side, he thought back to the night before and how it had felt to have Thrawn’s eggs deposited inside him for the first time. 

_Then._

It had begun the same way as all their other encounters, but Eli had been curious for a while now what Thrawn would say if he asked to be taken. Not used for a biological purpose, but completely and utterly filled for the sake of his own pleasure. Thrawn would benefit, too, of course, like he did every month when his primal urges took over and his body required a viable host in which to release his eggs. 

A curious human hand traveled delicately over a smooth, hairless blue chest and torso, stopping before it dropped past the hard v-shaped line of the Chiss’s strong core. Thrawn’s breath caught in a soft, surprised gasp when Eli traded his fingertips for his tongue, drawing a glistening path across his chest as he licked his way down Thrawn’s center, tasting every inch of delectable cerulean skin as he went. 

His mouth continued its hungry descent, grazing over small lumps gently protruding from Thrawn’s lower abdomen, easy to hide most months unless for some reason Thrawn was unable to partner with Eli, like that one time... 

He wondered how many his body would be welcoming in this evening. 

_Three._

He kissed one of them and perked up. “Can we try something new?”

Thrawn shot him a curious look, lifting his head from the pillow. “New?”

“I… um,” Eli stuttered. “I want to know what it feels like…”

A beautiful human blush crept into his cheeks as he averted his eyes to keep Thrawn's interested gaze at bay. As a distraction, warm fingers wrapped gently around Thrawn’s rapidly filling cock, stroking long and slow, and as Thrawn let out a low groan he rolled his hips, pushing himself further into Eli’s palm before shaking himself out of it and grabbing hold of his wrist. 

“It will feel _uncomfortable,_ Eli,” he searched the human’s unconcerned gaze at his words. “It will not bring you pleasure.”

Eli couldn’t stop the small chuckle that escaped him. Thrawn was always so worried about him. “You don’t know that, and you don’t know that it will cause any pain. I read somewhere that a Trandoshan and a human-“

“Read somewhere?” Thrawn asked, frowning. “In a scientific journal?”

Eli hesitated. “Well no, it was fanfic…” he slurred the words together. “But that’s not the point, the point is that-“

“What is fanfic?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Eli insisted. “The point is that there are other egg laying species who release in humans.”

Thrawn squinted his eyes, retreating a touch in disbelief. “And they found it… enjoyable?”

Eli smirked. “Absolutely.”

He kissed him then, eager and passionate to reiterate his honest desire for this, no reservations or hesitations, no lingering trace of worry or fear. He trusted Thrawn in everything, trusted him to cause him no harm. 

Kiss-bitten lips parted and needy moans fell from their mouths as their tongues grappled and slid over one another to greedily taste each other. Eli paused to hover above him, their foreheads pressed together and panting, sharing the same hot air, the faint glow from Thrawn’s eyes the only thing between them.

Moving down the length of Thrawn’s body, he dropped his head low and expertly closed his lips around the blunt head of Thrawn’s cock like he’d done so many times before. When he swallowed around him Thrawn’s hips jutted wildly off the bed, one large hand tangled in his hair while the other clawed at burgundy sheets. A throaty groan erupted from him into the otherwise quiet space. 

Their love making was all Eli heard, delighting in every glorious sound of Thrawn coming undone as his own hips jerked involuntarily, chasing the sweet friction, knowing the mattress wouldn’t get him off but needing _something._

“Yes, Eli…” Thrawn moaned, tossing his head back. “You are… incredible.”

Beads of glistening sweat already shone on Thrawn’s forehead as he tugged at Eli’s hair to control his depth. Blood rushed to Eli’s pulsating cock at the low growl from Thrawn and he grabbed hold to blindly stroke himself, lost in the anticipation and excitement of how full he was about to become.

He pulled off at Thrawn’s request and landed sprawled out on his back when the Chiss flipped him over, pinning him below and inadvertently grinding their erections together, eliciting sharp gasps from them both. 

Thrawn’s voice was hoarse and wanting, desire already driving his actions. “You want this?”

Eli nodded, unable to form words from the thrill of what was to come. 

“Spread your legs.”

He smirked and did as he was told. Thrawn was kind and generous, and not at all how some in the Empire viewed him. With Eli he was tender and loving, but when he needed release Eli had learned to obey him. Hooking his legs around Thrawn’s waist, he was thoroughly worked over with skillful fingers in careful preparation before his legs were thrown up on Thrawn’s shoulders as the Chiss overtook him, gradually working up to harder, more desperate movements as his nails dug into soft thighs. His mouth muffled Eli’s cries when he kissed him. 

“Turn over.”

Eli did so and Thrawn yanked his hips up off the bed, towards him in carnal need as he reentered him to an undeniable gasp of gratitude from the enthusiastic human. 

“Oh Gods, Thrawn,” Eli moaned, gripping at the sheets below. “Fill me, please...” 

In order to secure the egg’s successful deposit, Thrawn knew he’d have to release as deep inside Eli as possible. So he drove forward hard, knowing the internal pressure might be uncomfortable for Eli, but not unbearable. To make the deposits go smoother and keep Eli’s pleasure burning, he reached around and began stroking the human’s cock. Eli shuddered at the wonderfully new stimulation, arching his back and groaning aloud. 

Thrawn’s hips ceased their rocking, aside from the fractional, spontaneous twitches leading up to the first egg’s arrival, but his fist continued to move along Eli’s length with singular intention, his focus only marginally skewed as the process began. 

Eli bit his bottom lip. It felt good. It felt _really_ good. Wet warmth blossomed inside him when the initial wave of cum shot from Thrawn, preparing his channel to receive the first egg. Eli trembled in anticipation. There was no going back now. Thrawn must have noticed his apprehension because his grip on his hip tightened, holding him in place. 

His eyes shot wide as the first egg passed into his body. The burning sensation came and went as it made its way along Thrawn’s length. He knew it wouldn’t cause injury; the seeds weren’t large enough to tear and they were coated with a slick fluid to make the journey easier. 

He’d never felt something so fucking fantastic in his life; he felt so _full._ Little noises came from behind him as Thrawn whimpered in pleasure from the euphoric sensation of his release. Receiving the eggs wasn’t painful, but it was a lot. A lot more than he thought he could take. 

He gripped the sheets with white knuckles, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and resisting the urge to writhe below Thrawn from the sheer build up of intense pressure. Since he knew he couldn’t move his body, the pent up energy escaped in the form of a loud, obscene expletive as his body spasmed around Thrawn, orgasm climbing higher and higher as Thrawn stroked him… filling him...

“Eli, are you...?” Thrawn’s voice was strained, distinctively different from it’s usual coolness. Eli couldn’t recall ever hearing him speak during a release, focus and attention drawn solely to his primal need, but he relished the crude, raw sound and guessed the rest of Thrawn’s question. 

“Yes, _Gods,_ yes...”

He wasn’t quite sure what he’d clarified as the first bulge finally dropped into his body, falling heavily against… 

He came with that first one, a fractured pleasure cry echoing off the walls, cum splattering the sheets below. Thrawn stroked him through it, through his shuddering twitches and soft moans as more of his fluid leaked onto the mattress. 

Two more eggs were coming, so Eli rested his sweaty forehead against the blankets below and settled in, aching to move but staying still so Thrawn could finish. Once begun, the process couldn’t be stopped and it was better to remain still then cause Thrawn any, possibly severe, pain. Strangled groans, muffled by his own wrist, were the only indication he gave to his awareness of each egg pressing in. 

Thrawn bent over him, muttering sweet nothings into his ear, somewhat distorted from the intensity of the seeding, but still showering him with never ending praise and adoration. All the while his death grip on his hips remained, the need to lay unequivocal. 

A ragged exhale and a satisfied grunt from Thrawn signaled the expulsion of the final oval shaped object. He collapsed on top of Eli, breath coming out hot and sharp against his neck. Eli felt the last gush of cum warm and flood his insides, pushing the seeds further inside and off the bundle of nerves that had sent pleasure-shocks shooting to his brain. 

The human breathed through the discomfort until the seeds found a place to settle. He smiled when Thrawn whispered his thanks, as if it had been for him. He couldn’t imagine there was anything worse for a Chiss in need than finding a host, working up to orgasm, coming with the intent to lay and then _not laying._ In the very least it just sounded painful. 

Thrawn held him close, raining kisses on every inch of skin that he could reach as they lay together tangled up in the sheets. 

“Are you alright, Eli?” Thrawn wondered in his deep, concerned rumble.

Eli placed a flat palm over his lower stomach. At this angle he couldn’t feel them, but he knew they were there. 

“Perfect.” 

_Now._

As usual, Thrawn followed him into the ’fresher after a handful of minutes to sit on the edge of the tub beside him. Eli gave him a sweet smile when he entered, but they otherwise sat waiting in tranquil, comfortable silence. 

A small grunt escaped Eli as the first seed made its way through his body and stopped where it always did. That was Thrawn’s cue to kneel on the cool tile beside him, one hand coming automatically to the small of his back to rub in gentle, calming circles and the other to his shoulder, his thumb mirroring the same soothing motions. 

“Breathe, love.”

As usual, the first one passed with a small gasp from Eli as it plopped into the water below. And as usual, his human cock twitched in attention, growing shamelessly between his legs. 

Suddenly Eli’s body jerked, folding almost in half, his chest inches from his thighs. _“Oh Gods...”_

Thrawn’s head snapped towards him. Eli’s eyes were wide and his breath hitched as his hand shot out to grasp the edge of the counter beside him. 

“What is it?” Thrawn asked quickly, the urgency in his voice driving out all tenderness.

“Um… _oh_...” Eli whined and closed his eyes in an odd expression. 

“What?” Thrawn asked in an urgent whisper, becoming more and more worried with each passing second, each pained looked that crossed Eli’s face. 

That was a look of pain, right? 

He was sweating as he had the first time this had happened in the ‘fresher stall, shirt collar soaked through and sticking to his damp skin. So Thrawn tucked his fingers under the fabric and pulled it swiftly over his head. 

With the extra bunched up fabric from his shirt out of the way, Thrawn was granted the sight of Eli’s fully erect cock between his legs, curving to the left just slightly like it always did. He couldn’t help the effect it had on him, the image sending hot waves of arousal spiraling from his gut to his groin. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Eli to become aroused during the removal, but this was something else. 

Despite Thrawn’s own intrigue he couldn’t quell the persistent, harsh reality that this was all his fault. He caressed Eli’s thigh, rubbed his back, craned his neck to kiss his cheek, anything to ease his discomfort. 

How could he have been so reckless? The human digestive tract was meant to soften the hard shell around the eggs to make their passing smoother, but because Thrawn had released in his ass, there were no additional acids to help break down the exterior layer, meaning whatever was coming out of Eli now was much larger and harder than what was typically expelled. 

He remembered the first time they’d done this and how his guilt had practically swallowed him whole at the knowledge that he had invaded, no, _used_ Eli’s body for his own selfish needs and now he was forced to watch helplessly as Eli struggled and writhed in pain before him. 

“Thrawn, I... I’m-“

Thrawn stared with a slack jaw, his own needy arousal stirring in his pants at the sight of Eli coming _untouched_ with a hoarse cry and a vice grip on his forearm, a broken stream of cum shooting onto the tile in front of him. 

Thrawn expected him to relax after that, but the human's chest still heaved with every desperate pant, his grasp still tight on Thrawn’s arm as little moans told Thrawn this was not over. Eli’s soft murmurs progressed to slightly panicked, urgent high pitched sounds as he squirmed on the toilet. 

“Thrawn,” he said in a tight voice. “I need...”

“What?” Thrawn was at a loss if Eli couldn’t tell him what was happening. He ran a hand through Eli’s sweaty hair, swallowing hard again at the knowledge that he agreed to this. “What, Eli? What do you need?”

Trying to ignore his own growing arousal, he whispered soothing words as Eli groaned softly, unable to tell him what was happening and how he could assist. And then a whole new wave of fear crashed over Thrawn like a paralyzing monsoon as Eli started... crying.

“Get these out of me,” he pleaded, breathing labored and shallow. “They’re...they’re...”

Thrawn saw it now. 

The human’s whole body was visibly trembling, shuddering from head to toe. He could feel him quivering under his fingertips. Eli’s grip on his arm was still impeccably strong, nails digging into his flesh, sure to leave little half moon indents behind that would probably be purple by morning. His body was rigid with minute spasms, the erratic twitches accompanied by small, surprised gasps every time he moved, And he was still rock hard. 

Thrawn knew what was happening. 

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, biting his lip in exhilaration that a part of him, wedged and pressed firmly against Eli’s prostate, had sent the human over the edge. 

He’d never known anything like the raw appeal for such a lewd thought until now.

Looking down he saw the obviously tented material of his trousers, erection straining to break free. His hand crept towards it, but the sound of Eli’s soft laughter reigned him in.

“I shouldn’t be complaining I guess, but can you - aah,” Eli’s eyes shut tight and he seemed wary of breathing let alone moving. “Can you get them out?”

Stroking his back a few more times before he wove his fingers through sweat-drenched brown hair and kissed his forehead he muttered. “I’m sorry, Eli. I’m… I’ll make it go away.” 

Eli let out a short sigh of relief before another wave of intense pleasure sent a ripple of urgency across his face. 

“Do you trust me?” Thrawn asked. 

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Eli’s face when he looked at him with watery eyes. He answered with a strained voice, bottom lip quivering. “Of course.”

At that blessing Thrawn stood, slightly annoyed at his own stiff cock as Eli was in such discomfort, but he couldn’t hide it as it jutted into the human’s side. He trailed light fingertips down his back, dipping lower over an already moistened opening. 

Eli sobbed. 

“Shhh, it’ll be alright.” Thrawn whispered. “I’ll figure this out.”

He stopped for a moment, searching the area for lube. Eli was still breathing hard, still shaking, already over-sensitive and not needing the sensation of additional friction, but this was their best option. He leaned over, stretching out his arm to reach for a bottle from the shower. He needed to apply as much of a professional touch as he could manage, not wanting to stroke Eli with the same pleasurable touches he normally would. 

Thrawn bent over him and wrapped an arm protectively across his chest like a shield. He held him close as his hand journeyed downward to pause once more at his entrance. 

Eli mewled at the probing, gripping Thrawn’s well-toned arm across his chest tightly with a desperate hold, breath hot on his arm as he rested his cheek on one flexed bicep, drawing Thrawn in as close to him as possible. A single tear leaked down Thrawn's arm, leaving a glistening line in its wake. 

When Eli had asked for this, he hadn’t taken into account the expulsion of the eggs, which seemed to always cause him the most difficulty. He hated to admit that perhaps this had been a bad idea and Thrawn maybe had been right… neither one of them had known how this would go. And now Eli was paying the price, even if that meant coming dry — unable to fully finish and trapped in a vicious cycle. 

A long, slick finger slowly breached his entrance, past one knuckle and then another to…

The man above him let out a disappointed sigh. “I can’t reach them, Eli.”

Eli could hear the apology in his voice. “It’s alright,” the human told him with a firm, reassuring kiss to the arm he clutched. “Maybe…”

It was silent for a moment. “Are you sure?”

Their eyes met in silent acknowledgement of shared trust and understanding as Eli looked up at him with a helpless expression, a visible shiver running through his body accompanied by an uncomfortable wince that sold Thrawn on the idea. 

Craving being inside Eli just as much as Eli wanted relief, Thrawn undid the fastener of his trousers and stripped himself nude. He bent to also remove Eli’s trousers from around his ankles, sliding the pile of fabric across the ‘fresher floor and out of the way. 

Thrawn knew Eli couldn’t stand in his current state so he bent over the smaller man to scoop his hands under his thighs and lifted him up, kicking the stool which Eli’s feet rested on out of the way and gracefully slid under him to place him gently on his lap. 

“It’s ok, Eli. I’m going to fix this.” Thrawn told him with another tender caress. “I’m so sorry…”

“Thrawn, please,” Eli begged. “Don’t apologize. Just get them out!”

After applying a generous amount of lube, he lifted the human’s hips from his thighs and lined himself up. Eli let out a soft whimper at the anticipation of this being over soon. Kissing Eli’s body one last time, he leaned back against the wall and slid inside to a deep groan from Eli. 

Unsure if this would work or if it would cause Eli more discomfort he moved cautiously, inch by agonizing inch. He didn’t bottom out — he didn’t need to, but as he slid in deeper he felt a clunk as the masses shifted.

Thrawn almost came right then. It felt wonderful to have his seeds pressing in on him, so _incredibly_ tight… Eli’s lithe form shuddered again, a short, small cry urging Thrawn on in more ways than one. 

But Eli needed them out. 

So, despite the pleasure pulsing through him, Thrawn grasped the humans hips and slid out slowly, bringing the next egg to follow and fall from the humans body, bouncing off Thrawn’s thigh and landing on the tiled floor with a grotesque splat. Another deep breath from Eli and the last egg, covered in a viscous, off white fluid, slid from him to tumble between Thrawn’s knees and into the toilet, the final gush of cum splashing onto his inner thighs and slowly trickling out of Eli. 

As medically necessary as this all was, the sight of his seeds falling from the perfect host that was his Eli awakened something new in Thrawn. 

Collapsing against Thrawn’s firm, supportive torso, Eli let out a long sigh, heavy with relief of the remedied crisis, the sweat on his chest and forehead beginning to dry into grains of salt. He shifted on Thrawn’s lap, suddenly vividly aware of how empty he felt and thinking, with an odd sort of chagrin that brought a beautiful tint to his cheeks, perhaps they could do this again. 

He carelessly brushed against the unattended erection pressing into the small of his back. He turned slightly at the low mumble that emanated from the man behind him. 

“What did you say?”

“I… want you, Eli.” 

Twisting in his lap to make eye contact with the stunning Chiss he grinned and said cheekily. “Oh yeah?”

There was nothing like the mesmerizing glow of his red eyes when he looked like this, crimson slits so alive and vibrant that Eli would give anything, give _him_ anything, to see them smolder like that some more. 

Thrawn nodded slowly, eyeing him with fiery passion. “Not to use you, not because I need you, but because I _want_ you.” 

Eli smiled at the sultry sound of his voice. 

“Can I have you?” Thrawn asked, eyelids slightly heavier than usual, pupils large and black. 

Eli smirked. With the eggs out, he felt his body coming down from its unimaginable high and the only thing that sounded better was having Thrawn inside him again. 

Twisting, he pressed his lips to his forehead. “Have.”

“Use.”

“Take.”

“Fuck.”

He emphasized each word with a kiss to his cheek, nose and then his other cheek. Finally, he pressed his moist lips to his. “Anything and everything… I’m yours.”

Thrawn kissed him back harder this time, with passion and full of a thousand things left unsaid that he tried to sum up in one, single word. “Always.”

“Always.”

Eli reached back and grabbed a palm full of Chiss cock to guide himself down onto with a low groan, mirrored by Thrawn. 

“Stars, Thrawn,” Eli breathed as he was filled once more just the way he liked. He sank even lower at the same time Thrawn rocked up into him, slow and steady until his shaft disappeared inside. 

The Chiss let out an unmistakable growl and kissed his shoulder blade. “You did good today, Eli.”

Eli chuckled and glanced over his shoulder. “So did you.”

“But I suggest we refrain from-“

Eli’s grip on his knees tightened. “Later, Thrawn.”

The Chiss relented and tenderly embraced the human briefly before picking up speed, Eli helping with a gentle bounce of his hips. It didn’t take long before Thrawn’s stomach tightened, pleasure twisting it in knots. He thrust up into Eli, the human crying out and his own shout erupting from him as the tight heat around him became incredibly _hot_ and so, _so wet._

“Eli…”

 _“Yes,_ Thrawn...” Eli moaned, urgency derived from only pleasure now. “I need your cock so bad. Harder, Thrawn, please. _Harder…”_

Thrawn’s thrusts became sloppy and _loud_ as the slapping sound from the extra liquid filled his ears, dripping from Eli and down his cock with every outward pull and soaking his lap. 

“Eli…” his voice was tight.

“It’s fine,” Eli reassured him, breathless. “Just… more cum… don’t stop.”

That was enough for Thrawn. He grasped Eli’s slender hips with a bruising hold, keeping him unmoving inches above his thighs and thrust wildly into him, hard and fast and unremitting to where he’d still feel him there for days after. His frantic grunts were drowned out by Eli’s wail as the human came _again_ all over his ‘fresher floor. Thrawn finished right after with a single hot jet of cum, coating the inside of the tender, spent form above him. 

They slumped back against the wall together, breathing heavily and holding on to any part of each other they could grasp. Thrawn kissed his shoulder and squeezed his arms around his middle.

“I love you, Eli,” he whispered against his shoulder. “Thank you. I could not do this without you.”

Eli squeezed his arm. “And you’ll never have to. I love you, too.”  
  
_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : )


End file.
